Um estranho no meu apartamento
by Mille Evans
Summary: Inoue Orihime é uma jovem universitária que leva uma vida aparentemente normal. Isto é, até ela se deparar com um estranho de olhos incrivelmente verdes, sentado ao lado da sua porta completamente ferido, desmemoriado e pedindo ajuda. Estaria o destino os unindo de uma maneira um tanto quanto improvável? [UA] [Inoue x Ulquiorra]


**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo.

o-o-o

 **Um estranho no meu apartamento**

o-o-o

Inoue caminhava pela cidade com um sorriso no rosto. Fazia um típico dia de primavera e as ruas estavam floridas e cheias de vida. No alto de seus vinte e três anos, ela podia dizer que estava relativamente tranquila. Aquele dia em especial, uma sexta-feira em que não iria ter aula, ela estava especialmente grata por conseguir descansar. Depois de um dia inteiro trabalhando, ir para casa era uma espécie de recompensa pela semana cheia.

A garota parou de caminhar para aguardar o semáforo de pedestres ficar verde e se permitiu observar o céu aquele dia, erguendo o rosto para o alto. O fim de tarde vinha trazendo os vibrantes tons de laranja e vermelho junto com um punhado de pontinhos estrelados que se mesclavam a um azul que escurecia com o passar das horas. Estava anoitecendo, afinal de contas.

A ruiva sorriu, não evitando suspirar. Tinha um rosto delicado, dotado de traços simétricos que faziam um enorme contraste com o corpo cheio de curvas que possuía. O que mais se sobressaía eram os fartos seios, que faziam um volume considerável em qualquer blusa que ela vestisse. Fora isso, os cabelos alaranjados lhe alcançavam a cintura fina em suaves ondas. Ainda que não percebesse, talvez pela personalidade naturalmente tranquila e avoada, Orihime Inoue atraía olhares onde quer que passasse.

O sinal ficou verde a garota ajeitou as compras que trazia entre os braços, ainda parecendo flutuar. Quando se preparou para colocar o primeiro pé na faixa de pedestres, entretanto, escutou o som inconfundível de sirenes e parou ali mesmo ao avistar um carro de polícia dobrar a esquina em alta velocidade.

Segundos depois pôde sentir os cabelos acompanharem o vento forte que o carro deixou ao passar por ela cantando pneus numa curva perigosa. A ruiva apertou os olhos, vendo o carro costurar entre os demais veículos na avenida, e perguntou-se, intimamente, o que poderia estar acontecendo.

Chegou a conclusão de que provavelmente saberia ao ligar a tv para assistir o noticiário daquela noite e deu ombros, seguindo seu caminho. Infelizmente era um mundo violento, e ela não tinha qualquer controle sobre aquilo.

Os minutos seguintes foram de uma agradável caminhada pelo bairro onde residia. Por morar sozinha e não ganhar exatamente tão bem quanto gostaria, Inoue tinha alugado um apartamento simples numa região de menos segurança da cidade há quase um ano. Apesar de saber que ali era perigoso, a garota gostava muito da sua casa. A vizinhança a conhecia e respeitava e ela nunca tinha tido qualquer problema com algum morador da região.

Por isso que a medida que ia passando pela calçada, ela sorria e maneava a cabeça para quem encontrasse, animada. Quando alcançou seu prédio, um edifício cinzento e um tanto amedrontador, ela procurou a chaves por alguns segundos freneticamente dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans que usava. Como não encontrou nada, a ruiva bufou, colocando as compras no chão enquanto revistava os bolsos da mochila, resmungando algo sobre sempre se esquecer onde colocava as coisas.

O lugar onde a garota morava era um dos prédios mais velhos do bairro. A fachada era oculta por um enorme portão de ferro que impedia quem estivesse do lado de fora de observar a entrada um tanto macabra do local. Inoue, ao encontrar as chaves, destrancou o imenso portão e o fechou com o quadril, fazendo um grande malabarismo com os braços para conseguir trancar novamente a entrada.

Quando virou-se para frente, com as sacolas de compras nos braços e uma mochila que, em seus pensamentos, a fazia parecer uma tartaruga ninja, a ruiva observou a única porta que dava entrada para o local onde morava. Era uma porta de ferro com uma sequência de vidraças na qual a última estava quebrada. Apesar disso, o pó acumulado nos vitrais fazia um belo trabalho ao ocultar a escadaria que havia lá dentro.

Não que ela se importasse em subir alguns andares diariamente. Só quando estava cansada – como naquele dia – era que incomodava um pouco. Mas nada que não pudesse administrar.

Por isso a ruiva se pôs a subir vagarosamente os três primeiros andares até que chegasse ao quarto, que era onde morava. Por ser antigo, o prédio onde ela morava não permitia a instalação de um elevador.

Suspirante e agora cansada, Inoue chegou ao andar do próprio apartamento tendo a necessidade de parar um pouquinho para respirar. Encostou-se na parede que dava início ao corredor que a levaria até em casa e fechou os olhos, apreciando o silêncio que havia no ambiente. Queria desesperadamente um banho.

A ruiva sorriu, lembrando-se que bastava caminhar pelo corredor até chegar em casa. Com isso, ela se desencostou da parede e rumou para o corredor, sem, contudo, olhar para frente. Estava tão preocupada em buscar as chaves da porta que virou o rosto para trás, tentando lembrar que as chaves deveriam estar em algum bolso da calça.

Talvez por isso não tenha o visto.

Sentado no chão com os olhos fechados, estava um homem. Um homem com nítidas marcas de agressão e uma das mãos sobre o abdômen, inclinado para frente. Pela posição, parecia estar com dor.

Ao escutá-la ali, ele abriu os olhos e esperou pacientemente que desconhecida o visse ali.

Inoue encontrou as chaves de casa num bolso externo da mochila. As sacudiu no ar, animada, e então olhou para frente.

Pouco antes de arregalar os olhos, chocada com a cena diante de sua porta, ela registrou um fato.

Aqueles eram os olhos verdes mais bonitos que ela já havia visto na vida.

xxx

 **N.A:** E aí, rapaziada! Estou me aventurando pelos universos de Bleach. Eu assisti o anime recentemente e simplesmente me apaixonei pelo Ulquiorra e pela Inoue. É a primeira fanfic que me arrisco a escrever com esse casal e talvez eu tenha sido um pouco audaciosa com a história, mas espero que vocês gostem. Me perdoem se os personagens ficarem meio OOC, mas eu realmente trabalho melhor com universos alternativo. Espero que gostem.

Por favor, deixem reviews!

Beijão,

Mille


End file.
